All is Well
by white pedal
Summary: Tristan and Serenity have been worried about their three year old son lately, when they take him to the doctor, what they discover will shock them and make them strong as a family. Story commission for Autobot00001


_**A story Commission for Autobot00001 of our favorite couple with his OC T.J. their son. **_

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Tristan and Serenity were silent as they drove home with their three year old son, who was fast asleep in the back seat.

It was around two in the afternoon as they were heading back to their neighborhood after visiting the doctors office earlier today. Both husband and wife brought their son, Tristan junior, or as they called him T.J. for short, to see the doctor. It was Serenity's idea since she was beginning to worry about her baby boy for quite sometime.

It started when he was six months old and he barely made eye contact with people,even when his uncle Joey was making funny faces at him. As he reached nine months old Serenity realized that besides smiling, she noticed her son didn't do much communicating with his hands to wave or reach for something he wanted and often cried more when he needed something instead of pointing at what he wanted.

By twelve months, T.J. didn't respond whenever she, Tristan or their eldest child and only daughter, Riley, called his name and was quite hard to get his attention or try to present him something. That was when Serenity something wasn't right and she began to worry and began keeping a close eye on him and his behavior.

Tristan told her that he was just a baby and that he'll catch up eventually. But when T.J, hadn't said his first word at fourteen months, Tristan began to feel anxious as did their daughter when she tried to get her little brother to say mama, dada or her name.

Serenity knew she had to do something so she did research, and put T.J. on a specific diet of fruit, vegetables, fish and chicken for a while to see if there would be any changes. When T.J. said dada four days later, Tristan cried and kissed his boy, and Riley was relieved, and while Serenity was happy she was still on alert and told her husband and daughter to keep talking to him, play with him, read to him and make sure to keep his attention.

Then two years later, T.J. learned how to walk and was now able to talk and make eye contact, and even started saying mama, dada and his sister's name with no problems and was able to verbalize what he wants. But Serenity started to see that T.J. often times has trouble with certain social cue's and would sometimes stutter when he talks, and was having some difficulty sleeping as he'd toss and turn in bed and would be extremely tired and cranky in the morning. Despite T.J.'s bedtime schedule and his mother or father reading to him and giving him warm milk, he still had issues sleeping at night.

That was when Serenity decided to make an appointment with the pediatrician to get him checked out. When they went to the doctor and got T.J. his blood sample and had him see some nurses in a separate room, the parents told the doctor everything from the beginning, including how Serenity took steps by changing his diet and had her family keep T.J.'s attention and to keep communicating with him. When she told him about his troubles sleeping and understanding certain social situations, the doctors looked at T.J. and told the parents he would call them next week when the test results came.

One week later, when the Taylors came into the office, they were not prepared for what they were about to hear.

_Three hours ago:_

_"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. We received the test results about your son's condition, there is no need to worry as your son is in good health, but there is something you must know going forward in the future for your son." The Doctor spoke._

_Serenity held her purse tightly while Tristan had a lump in his throat as they sat before the doctor, "And what would that be doctor, is our son okay?" Serenity asked with concern._

_The doctor continued, "We reviewed your son's test results with the nurses along with his blood sample, and we believe we might know the reason for your son's troubles with sleeping as well as his problems with communication and his ability to focus when he was a baby."_

_Tristan felt himself getting impatient and scared, "Well what is it? What's wrong with T.J.?" Tristan nearly exclaimed. He tried to keep himself under control so he wouldn't scare his son who was playing with a toy dinosaur and blocks at the corner of the room._

_The doctor pushes his glasses back and sighed, "Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, given what you told us and what the test results showed. We believe your son is on the autism spectrum."_

_The room fell silent, with Serenity's face showing her surprise while her husband's eyes were wide in disbelief._

_Serenity finally spoke, "Doctor, are you saying that T.J. could be autistic?"_

_The doctor nodded, "Given what you told us when he was an infant when he could barely make eye contact and didn't say his first words till much later, along with the tests our nurses gave him, we believe he might have mild autism or possibly Aspergers syndrome."_

_Serenity was still in shock, then she turned her head to see T.J. using the toy Dinosaur to knock over the blocks and smiled as he continued to play. Tristan spoke next, "But that's impossible! T.J. is just like any other kid, how can he have autism!?" he said anxiously._

_"Autism is still a mystery in the medical community, Mr. Taylor. Some doctors say it's caused by lack of oxygen to the brain at birth, while other's say it's genetic or caused by the environment the mother was in during pregnancy. Though that doesn't stop researchers who are still studying it and finding effective treatment for it." the doctor explained._

_Many thoughts were going through Serenity's head as she heard those words. While it was surprising her son is on the Spectrum, it did explain a lot about T.J.'s behavior in his early years when he didn't make eye contact at first and was not responsive at times, she could only hope that she can help T. now that they learned the truth._

_The doctor then looks at Serenity, this time with a small smile, "And I must give you my praise you for taking action so early Mrs. Taylor, because of you noticing your son's behavior and made changes with his diet and having your family keep his communication and listening skills in check, he actually did well for the most part in the verbal and sound tests the nurses did with him."_

_Serenity blinked in confusion. "Really?"_

_"T.J. still did okay? I always thought autism made it hard for kids to learn?" Tristan said dumbfounded._

_The doctor shook his head, "Not exactly, children or anyone older on the spectrum can learn but have a different way to process things as they have a different way of thinking. In actuality, people with autism or Aspergers are quite intelligent and if given the right guidance and teaching skills, they can excel in school and work."_

_Serenity and Tristan looked at eachother in surprise and then at T.J. who was still fixated on the dinosaur, while it made Serenity happy that her son will be smart, she knew that there was much more to be done, "Doctor, what kind of challenges will T.J. be facing if he does have autism?"_

_The doctor looked over at T.J. as he started explaining, "While your son is doing quite well, children with autism can still have difficulty when it comes to socializing with others and develop long lasting bonds, as well as basic social skills for everyday life as autism effects communication and sometimes have difficulty understanding social behavior, which in turn can be extremely overwhelming and stressful for the individual. What I recommend Mr. and Mrs. Taylor is that your son should be enrolled in a program that specializes in working with children with special needs that can help him learn basic social and life skills, help him with homework when he enters school and have him join activities that help him meet new people. And in due time, your son will improve in his social skills and can achieve independence when he's older."_

The office conversation still ran through Serenity's mind, but she still found it hard to believe. She turned her head to see T.J. in the back seat as he was still asleep, his auburn hair, much like his mothers, framed his peaceful looking face. While Serenity was glad to finally know what was happening with her little guy, she was also worried for him even more than ever, now that they know T.J. is on the spectrum she knew T.J. is going to need a lot of help for the next few years so he can keep up with other kids his age. While he is doing better with his social skills with his family, being out with other people could be a challenge as T.J. is usually a shy boy in general like his mother.

But Serenity was prepared to do anything for her baby boy.

Serenity reached back and brushed some of T.J.'s hair from his face, she smiled at him as he looked adorable when he's asleep. Despite being worried, she knew T.J. will be okay.

Serenity turned back on her seat, "T.J. looks so cute when's he sleeping, right Tristan?"

To Serenity's surprise, Tristan didn't say anything to his wife or turned his head to look at her. He continued to drive and look at the road, this alarmed her, "Tristan? Are you okay? What's the matter?"

Tristan didn't say anything for a while, until a few moments later, "...Riley will be home from school soon. We better get dinner ready when we get home." he said in a monotone voice.

Serenity was shocked by his response, Tristan never spoke or acted that way before with her during their entire eleven year marriage and was usually enthusiastic or confused. But Tristan's behavior at that moments was worrying Serenity.

* * *

Tristan was in the kitchen cooking the lamb and preparing the potato's and cold slaw in silence. He was completely quiet since they got home and hasn't spoken to Serenity since then and was waiting for their daughter to return from school in half an hour.

Meanwhile Serenity was in the living room reading a few articles on her laptop about autism and how it effects those who have it and how to help the person cope with their symptoms and overcome social anxiety. She read everything from symptoms and warning signs, foods that doctors and nutritionists recommend that help those with autism focus and their development, activities to help their anxiety and programs in Domino that Serenity can choose from when T.J. reaches the age to start school.

Serenity was writing mental notes as she kept reading each article. After reading all that she could find, she shut her laptop off and closed it, she got up and walked into the kitchen to help her husband prepare dinner.

As Serenity looked at the clock while setting the table, she realized it was almost time to wake T.J. from his nap, "Oh, I better get T.J. soon, he'll no doubt he'll be hungry as a horse when he wakes up."

Tristan was still silent as he cooked the potato's and began to cut them on the cutting board.

Serenity was beginning to worry again as her husband said nothing. He's been silent eversince they came home, and barely talked to Serenity since the doctors office, and she wasn't sure what Tristan's thinking.

"...And I have no doubt Riley will be to. She's got yours and Joey's appetite, and she seems to enjoy your cooking more than mine."

The cutting noises continued.

"...Tristan, aren't you going to say anything?"

The cutting got louder and more aggresive.

"Honey?"

The cutting became harsher as Tristan gritted his teeth.

"Tristan? Is something wrong?"

The harsh chopping continued with Tristan letting out a growl.

"Tristan please say anything!"

Tristan stopped and slammed the knife on the counter, making Serenity jump as he turned his head and had a frightening expression on his face.

"Dammit Serenity! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Tristan exclaimed with anger in his voice.

Serenity was shocked, her olive eyes widened from fright from her husband's outburst. She saw Tristan get angry at times and they had their fights like any couple do, but this was the first time Serenity saw him be genuinely furious. Before Serenity could say anything, Tristan stomped out of the kitchen and nearly slammed the door as he left.

Serenity was stunned.

She quickly left through the door to follow Tristan, who was now in the garage fixing his motorcycle with a rench turning a nail on the seat angrily as he gritted his teeth. Serenity stepped forward into the garage.

"Tristan, what's the matter? What's gotten into you!?" Serenity asked her husband in worriment.

Tristan stops and slams the rench onto the ground and snaps his head towards his wife and scoffed, "What's gotten into me?" Tristan said darkly, "Oh I don't know Serenity, how about the fact that today we found out our son has a disability and our lives will never be the same again!?"

Serenity was shocked by her husband's words, "Tristan? Is that why you're upset? You're angry that T.J. might have austism?"

"Might!?" Tristan snaps, "Serenity, the doctor made it clear he does! The signs were there when he was a baby, T.J is not normal!"

Serenity's eyes were wide, then they became narrow as Serenity now became angry, "Tristan Timothy Taylor, are you ashamed that your son has autism!? It's not his fault he has it, and how dare you say that he isn't normal, he's your son!"

When Tristan realized his words, he was horrified. And now his wife was angry at him, "No, Serenity! That's not what I-"

Serenity cut him off, "Let me remind you that I was born with a disease that nearly costed me my eyesight _**and **_my life! And I had a dad who treated me like a burden because of it, even though I never asked to be born ill! And I'll have you know that even after what we learned today, T.J. is still our son and I will _**not **_let you treat him differently! If you do I'll never forgi-"

"I'M ANGRY BECAUSE ITS MY FAULT!"

Serenity fell silent and her anger turned into shock. What shocked Serenity even more was that Tristan had tears running down his face, "T-Tristan?" Serenity spoke.

Tristan slumped onto his chair and held his head, "I was a bully back when I was a kid, me and Joey. There were times we made people feel helpless and small, until we met Yugi we were worse than scum. Then years later, I married the love of my life, blessed with a beautiful daughter and soon became blessed with a boy, my first son who I planned to play baseball with, take with me and Joey to games and collect duel monsters with! But today when the doctor said he's on the spectrum...it was a blow to me Serenity, it really was."

"Tristan, what are you saying?" Serenity asked in confusion.

Tristan looks at his wife in despair, "I'm saying what wrong with T.J...it's my fault. Serenity this is my karma, my punishment."

Serenity couldn't understand her husband, "Your punishment?"

"Like I said, I was a prick back then. And now my son's gonna pay the price for my mistakes, when he starts school bullies will target him because they'll know he's different from the other kids, and he might not know he's being bullied because he might not understand what's happening and people will take advantage of him and make him feel scared, hopeless and weak...like I did to others. I hurt other kids, now my son will get hurt."

Serenity had no words and stood in utter surprise by her husband's confession, "..Tristan..."

"And T.J. was showing signs that he had trouble understanding us, and I brushed it off like the idiot I am! You were the only who saw what was wrong and you helped him before it was to late, while I haven't had a clue my son needed help at all and had you not stepped in, T.J. would continue to suffer and I wouldn't have known!" Tristan sobbed, "...My son...my boy...I let him down."

Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing and realized everything. Tristan wasn't angry about T.J., he was angry at himself. Serenity started to walk towards Tristan, when she got close enough she slowly places her hands on Tristan's face, feeling his warm skin that was damp by his tears.

"Tristan," Serenity spoke softly, "You blame yourself for not knowing about T.J.?"

Tristan sniffled and gently grabbed Serenity's hands, "I'm disgusted with myself, Rene, I'm his father but I didn't see the signs that he did have a problem. And now...I'm scared for him, he could be defenseless and we won't always be there to protect him, and Riley will be in Middle School and High School when T.J. starts Kindergarten and Elementary School so it's not like she could be on the playground with him to defend him from bullies or bad teachers."

"And I'm worried he and I won't be able to do all the father-son stuff I had planned since he was born. What if he doesn't want to go to games or Duel Monster tournaments because he might get anxious and stressed out from the crowds? Or he has interests I don't understand? Or god forbid if he has trouble making friends or finding love...or what will happen to him once you and I are gone?"

Serenity looked at her husband for a long time. Until she stood up and turned to her side to sit on his lap and held him close.

Tristan blinked, "Renie?"

"I'm scared to."

Tristan was shocked, "You are? But Serenity, you seemed sure about everything you did, you knew something was up with T.J., and a while ago I saw you researching everything about autism."

Serenity smiled, "That doesn't mean I don't have my worries...I'll tell you a secret, before we went to the doctors today, I was scared T.J. might have had the same eye disease I did."

Tristan was surprised, "You did?"

"When T.J. wasn't making eye contact with us when he was younger, I was scared he might have had Retinoblastoma to because I was like that when I was a baby. But when the doctor told us about it being autism instead, I was relieved because my son won't have to go through what I went through. But with T.J. having autism, that's very new to me and I'm worried I might not meet all his needs as his mother."

Tristan blinked and shook his head while smiling, "No, you did good Serenity...you helped our son big time. You're super mom to him, and me not so much."

Serenity flicks his nose and smiled, "You did help him silly, you just didn't realize it from the start."

"What?"

"You said T.J. might not grow up normal, but that's not true. You treated him like a normal little boy from the start and you never said anything was wrong with him. You said he was your 'Mini you' that you want to make into a manly man like his daddy, T.J. was always perfect to you." Serenity assured him.

Tristan started to smile at Serenity, he kisses her hand on the palm, "Thanks Renie...and I'm sorry I was snappy and for what I said before...I was just angry and afraid."

Serenity smiled, "Don't be, and it's not your fault. Yes you did bad things in your youth, but you atoned for that years ago, and T.J. being autistic isn't a punishment from the universe, its something we'll work with."

"I guess so...but will T.J. be alright in the future? Will he be able to live on his own and have a normal life?" Tristan asked.

"Time will tell my love. All he needs now is our love and support."

As Serenity and Tristan were about to kiss, the sound of a horn from a school arrived, and they turned their heads and saw Riley walking towards them.

Riley waved to them as she smiled, she had brown hair, olive complexion and dark eyes like her father but her hair style and features were like her mothers. She was wearing a yellow shirt and black shorts.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" she called out.

They stood up and greeted their eleven year old daughter, "Hi sweetie, how was school?" Serenity asked.

"It was good," she answered, "by the way, how did it go with the doctor today? Is T.J. Ok?" then she noticed her dads eyes were red and puffy, "Whoa dad were you crying? is everything Ok? Was T.J.'s appointment bad?" the girl said worried.

Tristan and Serenity looked at eachother with uncertainty, but they knew she had to know about her brother.

Tristan spoke, "Riley, the doctor told us something very important."

* * *

"GOAL!" Tristan shouted as he, Serenity, Riley and T.J. were eating dinner in the living room as they watched the annual soccer game.

After telling Riley that T.J. had autism, she was shocked at first but then realized that it all made sense as to why T.J. didn't respond to them as much. Soon she started asking questions about what it was and what T.J. will need from now, and her mother told her about the programs and how they can help T.J. cope in situations and reduce anxiety.

Meanwhile, T.J. was on his father's lap clapping for the winning team, "Ball, soccer ball!" T.J. exclaimed in excitement.

Tristan looked at his son with joy in his eyes. Earlier today he was scared for his son and his future when the doctor told them his diagnosis and wondered if T.J would be able to live like everyone else, and was mad at himself thinking T.J. was being punished for Tristan's past sins and for not knowing the signs of his son's behavior. But after his and Serenity's talk, he realized he was worried for nothing and T.J. was fine, he was still the same little boy who got excited over soccer and dinosaurs. He was no different from any other little boy and today was never going to change it.

T.J. looked up at his dad and smiled, "Daddy! Th-they have soccer balls!" he stuttered in excitement.

Tristan kissed the top of his head, "They sure do sport, maybe we should buy one."

T.J. smiled and turned his attention back to the game. Tristan turned his head to see Serenity smile at him, he smiled back at her as she rested his head on his shoulder while the kids cheered on the Domino team.

For this family, all is well.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it:)**_


End file.
